brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:British to American spelling (Attempt 2)
I would just like to say that British spelling is complicated. (And yes, I know we already decided, but some decisions must be changed.) It isn't always our, and it isn't always tre. The LEGO Group, and Wikia uses American spelling. America may be the only country that uses it, but the countries that use British spelling are tiny. They would be the same size as America if they formed, so it's a fair vote. And new users don't know that it's British spelling. Some don't even know the difference. Most of the users here are American, too. I've talked to users in Private Messages, and they hate British spelling. It may take a while to change it, but we will someday. So why do we use it? And look at the Captain America page. There's so much British spelling that it looks like he's Captain England. It's ridiculous. And it's easier for British people to understand American handwriting than it is for Americans to understand British handwriting. I literally have to get Google Translate to understand what the pages say. If you actually think, there's only a few British users. We only use British spelling because CJC is one of the top admins, and he's British. So I think we should make a change! Discussion #It's fine as it is, I don't see any need to change it. #Agreed. British is cool... There should be something that says that if there is british somewhere, not to change it. # Per others, and British English is the most internationally used form of the language, as well as the technically correct version. (And I'm an English 'crat, Ajr also uses British English because he's Canadian, CJC's not the only one.) - 15:30, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ##Good point, but I still find it hard. And I hate how you always call yourselves the superior ones. Your language is correct, your food is correct, everything that the British have is correct. And Americans aren't correct. Seriously? And besides LEGO uses American spelling. And there are many Americans here. I'm sorry for being biased, but British English is hard. I actually do have to get a translato(u)r. I use spellcheck when I edit, so it's very annoying. I would have not made this if British English was a bit more simple. Oh, but our spelling is lazy. That's like saying: Talking is lazy. It's harder to type. So talking is lazy. # 2 reasons, it would be hard to change everything and to corrct you TLG acctually uses British spelling--'Brick bobby' talk it's a trap! 15:57, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ##Actually, no. In the sets it uses American. IT only uses British on the website when your country is set to UK. * You seriously over estimate what power and influence I have here, which makes me happy. We use British English as a result of this forum here, where there was a vote. Anyway, why fix what isn't broken, its not like you get punished for typing in American English so its a relatively minor issue anyway, you seem to be taking chat very seriously, and a large proportion of the world use British English (Commonwealth, Europe, etc). (Oh, and the idea that I can get policy put through just by suggesting is quite flattering, but the fact is if I make a forum, most people ignore it) ~ CJC 16:50, June 12, 2012 (UTC) #As nominator. #While Knight makes a good point, it would be extremely hard to go back and change every page. 15:00, June 12, 2012 (UTC) *Not sure why everyone is voting on this discussion either. But support retaining British spelling for me. BTW I use Canadian spelling, which is slightly different from British but not American. :3 16:45, June 12, 2012 (UTC) * Keep it how it is. 16:58, June 12, 2012 (UTC) *I'm sorry knight but most of what I just read I find as racism plain and simple. What the hell does it matter if we're smaller than you! OK lets look at size, OK your big but Canada's the second largest country and they use British English? British English is what the Oxford dictionary uses which is the most relied upon dictionary ever published! Lets look at active crats shall we? I know that at least half of them use British English. OK I'm going to go there knight but you don't edit, so it doesn't affect you. LEGO actually uses Danish not American English. And handwriting, knight we only use one font here, the wiki is not hand written by British people. And lastly we do not say we're superior, yesterday you said that you had horrid food not a crowd of proud Brits, so stop taking it so personally. We're not trying to win you back over to the commonwealth, we're much happier with Canada and Australia. - CJC 3.2 * I'm not sure if I care or not, but it is sometimes annoying when spellcheck shows your variations of spelling as wrong because I sometimes check pages for incorrect spellings so I can fix them. It would be extremely hard to change every single page into American English, so I'm just going to stay neutral, so to speak. **That's a good point except if you change it then all the users from the Common wealth, the EU and the UK will experience that problem so I don't know how that will exactly help things.... - xero * I think you have a point now. :/ We've already done some much work, it would be hard to change the pages. * Honestly, I do think we should change it to American spelling for those reasons, but /\ 18:43, June 12, 2012 (UTC) * YES, YES, A MILLION TIMES YES!!! Change to American English PLEASE! ** Hmm, I don't think using capitals will change the results of this forum :/ CLOSE THE FORUM *I think we've mad a decision.